


Four Horsemen (Twilight Version)

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Four Horsemen [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, bib - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: With his family in danger Carlisle asks for help from old, mysterious and unusual allies.Lucy, Michelle, Raphael and Gabriel. The Four Horsemen.





	1. Four Horsemen

Name: Lucy

Title: Death

Colour: Black

Gift:

\- Life Absorption - Lucy has the ability to absorb the life energy, personality, and memories of every person who she touches. However, she is unable to control this power, which is why she covers every part of her body, except her head. If she touches them for too long, then she could kill them.

\- Gift Absorption - Lucy can also absorb the powers of any vampire who she touches. However, this absorption is temporary. This ability does seem to have limitations, as she can't absorb from the other horseman.

\- Death Sense - At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces Lucy sees.

Actress: Jennifer Lawrence

Love Interest: Emmett

~~~~~~~

Name: Gabe (Gabriel)

Title: Pestilence

Colour: Green

Gift:

\- Sickness Aura - Gabe can project an aura of nausea and sickness, including delirium and discomfort. The effect may be caused by purely physical or mental means, or a combination of both

\- Disease Generation - Gabe can generate diseases and viruses, including mixing illnesses together or creating completely new ones, whether by drawing them from already existing sources, or by manifesting them anywhere they want.

Actor: Tom Hiddleston

Love Interest: Rosalie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Raph (Raphael)

Title: War

Colour: Red

Gift:

\- War Manipulation - Raph has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. He is naturally, extremely skilled in all form of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. Raph can start conflicts by influencing people or events, raise their personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat

Actor: Domhnall Gleeson

Love Interest: Leah

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Michelle

Title: Famine

Colour: White

Gift:

\- Famine Inducement - Michelle can cause famine on any scale including; a region, country continent, planet or as extreme as a universe. Even is used on a miniscule scale, it can ultimately cause global disruption

\- She can control animals, like locusts to destroy crops.

\- She also is a shield (Physical and Mental) - turns self into diamond (Emma Frost X-men style)

Actress: January Jones

Love Interest: Paul

~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter One

When Carlisle Cullen had sent Emmett Cullen to gather four allies to go against the Volturi from Transylvania he had laughed, cliché much, Carlisle had given him a stern look and an address, no names just an address, which is where he currently stands, he glances at the address before looking up at the gates that lead to the house, he glances at the coms box at the side and cautiously presses the button.

“ _Horseman residence, state your name and business”_ Emmett raises and eyebrow.

“Emmett Cullen, Carlisle Cullen sent me” there is nothing for a few minutes before the gate opens, he looks around before vamp-speeding up the drive way where he stares in awe, there in a line, four bikes, beautiful bikes, he almost drops his small travel bag, a small feminine chuckle erupts behind him, he glances back to find an beautiful brunette, almost covered head to toe in black, her neck and head all that remains uncovered, in her arms a crossbow sits rested against her hip.

“You can take one for a spin if you want” she nods towards the bikes.

“Perhaps another time”

“Ah yes, Carlisle sent you” she strides towards him, her heels catching on the gravel of the drive. “Come on, we should grab the others”

“I'm...”

“Emmett” she smiles at him as she passes him. “I know” she chuckles as they head into the house, inside is just as impress as the outside, all gothic and victorian, very much a vampire's lair. “Gabe, Chel, Raph!” three others hurry into the room, a red headed male, a blonde female, and a male with black hair with a green streak at the front. The last one steps forward and holds out his hand.

“I'm Gabriel” Emmett takes his hand and shakes.

“Emmett”

“Raphael” the red headed male follows suit and shakes Emmett's hand before the female, Michelle just pulls him into a hug.

“Michelle” She pulls back and smiles at the brunette standing beside Emmett. “And you've met Lucy” Lucy moves to put the crossbow down.

“Carlisle sent him” three eyebrows rise before they look over Emmett.

“And what can little old us do for the all mighty Doctor?”

“The Volturi” the four of them snarl, Lucy hanging her crossbow on the wall beside her.

“What did your family do to annoy them?” Gabriel asks crossing his arms over his chest.

“It is difficult to explain, but would you be willing to come back to Forks” the four of them share a look before they all look to Lucy, clearly the matriarch, leader of the coven, Emmett can practically see the cogs turning in her head. She is searching for their deaths, she is seeing whether if they travel to Forks they will die, Emmett watches as her eyes turn white before they flash back to normal.

“We will come” she states finally looking to the other three, they nod and she looks to Emmett. “We shall meet you there in three days” Emmett sees it as a dismissal and though a little annoyed that it had been a quick trip, he nods.

“Thank you”

“We said we would come....not that we would help” Lucy states crossing her arms over her chest. “We will see what you have done first” she looks him over again before turning and walking away. Emmett frowns, Michelle chuckles drawing his attention.

“Don't worry too much about Lucy, she's tough on the outside, just cause she don't know ya......once Carlisle confirms you are good, she will be much more friendly” Michelle pats his arm and almost purrs giving him a squeeze and a wink before following after Lucy. The two men roll their eyes.

“We will see you in three days” Raph and Gabe state together. Emmett nods and turns leaving the house behind. Perhaps once this is all over he will return, even just to have a ride on the bikes, which he casts his eyes over as he leaves before looking back up at the manor, in one of the windows he catches a look at Lucy who is watching him back. Emmett watches her for a few moments before he turns and heads down the drive and away from the house.

…..........

Death, War, Pestilence and Famine leave the private jet that touched down on the small run way of Port Angelas, the rain lashing down around them, none of them all that impressed. Death twists her cane in her hand and purses her lips. The car that is suppose to pick them up is nowhere to be seen, she glances to Famine from under her hood and the woman in white shrugs her shoulders and reaches into her bag for her cell phone. War pulls his hat onto his head and sighs as Pestilence leans against his suitcase.

“Well what a great start” he mumbles twisting the ring on his finger.

“We are early” Famine points out as she pulls her phone to her ear. “Hello” she walks away and talks quietly away from them. Death taps her finger impatiently on the head of her cane as they wait, War and Pestilence happy to converse with themselves knowing their sister is not much of a talker.

…....................

The car finally arrives nearly an hour late and Death's grip gradually tightened on her cane as they waited, all of the party are incredibly happy to climb into the blacked out sedan, the driver had apologized profusely as he stumbled from the drivers seat, Death had glared at him from under her hood whilst Famine smiled politely taking the keys from him. Death, War and Pestilence had climbed into the car whilst Pestilence paid the driver who almost wets himself as he looks to Death as she climbs into the car. Famine climbs in last and starts the car slipping off her heels to drive comfortably. War and Pestilence are laughing at the poor lad whom Death had scared, they are pretty sure he wet himself.

…........................

Emmett sits in Carlisle's office flicking through one of his books, looking for information on the Horseman, Carlisle himself is stood in the doorway watching his son.

“What is it you are looking for?” Emmett glances over his shoulder.

“The Horseman” Carlisle smirks, he had sent Emmett for a reason, and he would have sent Rosalie as well had they not needed to spread them out more, Alice had been on the look out for the pair's real mates for as long as she had been a part of the coven, Emmett and Rosalie both knew they were not the others true mate, and while they enjoy the others company it is merely friendship they share, though to the outside world it seems more than that. Rosalie had been the one to save Emmett, of course they are close.

“That is just what people call them”

“People?” Emmett raises an eyebrow.

“Vampires” Carlisle adjusts. “Well....The Volturi” Carlisle moves across his study to look out the window over looking the drive. The vampires on the lower levels all seem to pause to listen, though some of them already knew or had heard of the Horseman, Garrett, Alistair, Eleazar and Amun being old enough to know the stories, but Carlisle, Carlisle knew them, knows them, the Horseman. “It was Lucy that found me after I was bitten” Emmett raises an eyebrow. “She....is gifted with what is known as death sense” Carlisle folds his hands behind his back. “She is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying....which is how she found me, she and Gabriel sat and stayed with me whilst I turned, cared for me I suppose, in their own way, when I woke they told me what I was, they taught me how to hunt, they don't feed off of humans” Carlisle glances back at Emmett. “Haven't as long as I have known them.....they took me to their home and introduced me to Michelle and Raphael, they showed me that it wasn't terrible being undead” Emmett smirks a little as Carlisle offers him a smile. “Once I had my thirst under control they set me up with some money and told me that I was always welcome within their coven, and that I could call on them if I needed anything, and I have called on them, on Lucy more than once over the years, she is a dear friend, it was her that told me that I had the strength to turn Edward and each of you after”

“Are the others gifted?” Carlisle nods.

“Gabriel can project an aura of nausea and sickness, Raphael has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones and Michelle, she can induce famine”

“The Four Horseman” Emmett mumbles.

“Now you see why the name...Most don't know their real names, just their titles, Death, Pestilence, War and Famine” Carlisle is now watching a car drive up to the house. “And they are here” the house fall silent, even more so than before.


	3. Chapter Two

Carlisle and Emmett join the others on the lower floor as they listen to the four sets of footsteps close in on the house, followed by an ominous knock, Carlisle rolls his eyes and smiles at the same time leaving to open the door. Carlisle smiles at the sight of Michelle smiling away, always cheerful that one.

“Chel” her smile only widens.

“Carlisle” she cheers and pulls him into a hug. Carlisle chuckles and hugs her back. “We haven't seen you since well before your started your little family” she claps her hands together when she pulls back. “I cannot wait to meet them all”

“I can” Lucy mumbles behind them, Carlisle doesn't take it personally, he knows Lucy isn't a people person, in fact she isn't really a herself person, he is pretty sure if she could she wouldn't even be around herself at times.

“You are looking as dramatic as ever Lu” he states with a smirk looking over her, the black jeans, boots, shirt and jacket accompanied by the black skull topped cane.

“We have a reputation to uphold” she tells him back. “Can't have it getting back to the Voluturi that we like playing with kittens and drawing rainbows” she smirks a little as Carlisle laughs. Raphael looks up.

“Are there Kittens....cause I'm hungry” Carlisle gives him a look and Raphael just smirks showing he was joking, Carlisle rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Are you going to invite us in...or are we partying on the porch?” Gabriel states running his fingers through his wet hair.

“Oh, right...sorry” Carlisle steps back letting the four of the step in. Michelle is already pulling her coat off and showing off her snow white skin, she tilts her head.

“You have a mind reader” she states looking up and smirking. “I can feel him poking” Gabriel snorts a laugh.

“That's like nipples on a man” he mumbles. “Useless”

“That's my son...Edward, I forgot you were a shield, Chel or I would have warned him” she waves him off.

“It's be a while since I felt one so powerful....Aro was the last and well Renata wasn't happy about me being more powerful than her” The four of them chuckle, Lucy smirking away. “So come on, I want to meet your family...”

“What is that smell?” Raphael suddenly asks cocking his head. “Is there a wolf here?” Raphael shoots Lucy a look, he hates werewolves, after a run in three hundred hears ago that left him rather scarred, both in the physical and the mental sense. Despite being a vampire the werewolf that had clawed at his back had left it's mark, a mark that is still there to this day.

“Not the way you are thinking” Carlisle tries to explain. “Just...come on, trust me” Raphael crosses his arms over his chest shutting himself off and opting for his War personalty instead. Lucy rolls her eyes and pushes him forward.

…...........................

Emmett sits beside Rosalie who seems disinterested with the new guests, they had played through the same routine since the first of the witnesses arrived and by now it seems pretty much certain that they stay to help, even if they won't touch the child, Renesmee, speaking of, Emmett glances to the girl who sits with Jacob and Bella, the wolf smell that Raphael picked up on, he wondered if that would be a problem. Edward glances to Emmett and they share a look, his brother feared the same, if these...Horseman are as powerful as Carlisle told them then maybe they are needed more than one wolf. They sound of two sets of heels is all they can make out, and going off the shoes Lucy and Michelle were wearing when they had met he has to say it's them, not that Gabriel wouldn't look fetching in a pair. Michelle enters first from beside Carlisle, then the two men, Lucy stands at the back, hovering. He knows she is the coven leader so why is she stalking.

“I'll point out my family but I am sure the others can introduce themselves” Carlisle tells Michelle and the others. “You've met Emmett” said vampire waves his hand a little. “There is Rosalie” the blonde barely looks up to show herself, Emmett nudges her and she rolls her eyes back. “Edward...” he stands and places himself between the Horseman and Bella. “His new wife Bella” the brunette peaks around Edward, Lucy raises an eyebrow and steps forward and looks to Carlisle.

“What did you do?” she asks monotoned, but the other Horseman knew better. “It has to do with the newborn, doesn't is? Must be something serious if you got Aro all up in a tizzy......and the amount of.... _witnesses_ you have gathered...”

“Old friend....”

“Oh no” Gabriel teases. “You're bringing out the old friend line” Carlisle and Lucy shoot him a look, he holds up his hand and rolls the ring on his finger setting them back at his side.

“Have an open mind” Carlisle finishes his sentence and looks to Edward who holds his hand down to Bella who stands with a small child.

“Oh my!” Michelle claps excited. “How exciting, a child! Hi there little one”

“Interesting” Lucy states and cocks her head before she turns to Carlisle and raises a dark eyebrow at him.

“She's not what she looks like”

“Don't take us for fools Carlisle” Raphael states. “We already figured she isn't an immortal child, you, nor your family are that idiotic” he moves towards the girl. “Hi there” the girl smiles. “You can call me Raph...or War” he gives the girl a small wink. “I'm more interested in the pet you're keeping around” he turns back to Carlisle. “I can smell it all over the child” Rosalie smirks a little looking at Jacob, she already liked where this is going, she'd been waiting for someone to remove the mutt.

“They are not the werewolves you remember” Carlisle places a hand on Raphael's shoulder. “Come...I will explain” Raphael and Carlisle leave the room. The others started to make their introductions but Emmett sits watching as Lucy slips out the room and away from any attention.....Gabriel noticing looks to Emmett.

“She's not a people person....even when we were human she preferred her own company, it's just who she is” Emmett nods but stares after her.

…..........................

Renesmee approaches Death who stands in a room alone looking out the huge glass window in front of her, Renesmee peers up at the black clad woman, Death looks down on the child and steps back when she tries to touch her. Lucy crouches at a distance.

“It's best you don't touch me” she warns leaning on her cane, Renesmee cocks her head and even to Lucy it is an obvious question. “Do you wish to live?” Renesmee nods. “Then you should probably not touch me, sweetheart” Death offers the girl a smile. “I do not wish to hurt you”

“What is it you can do?” Bella asks moving towards them, a little afraid of the dark haired woman, who leans on her cane as she stands.

“When I touch people they die” she states seriously. Bella looks to the woman as she lifts Renesmee up off the floor.

“What she means is....” Gabriel touches Lucy's shoulder as she rolls her eyes. “that she can absorb the life energy, personality, and memories of every person who she touches” Gabriel looks to Lucy softly. “She can't control it, which is why she covers every part of her body” he teases looking to Renesmee. “If she touches someone for too long, then she could kill them...so she just prefers not to touch anyone......just in case”

“Thank you” Lucy states sarcastically giving her brother a glare, he just shrugs back. Renesmee cocks her head.

“Is it not lonely?” Bella shoots Lucy an apologetic look, she just shrugs back.

“You get used to it” Lucy turns and leaves the room wanting to be alone again.

“I'm sorry” Bella tells Gabriel.

“Don't worry about it, Lucy was awkward even when we were human”


	4. Chapter Three

Lucy walks in the woods outside of the Cullen house, the rain is steady and she doesn't mind it this time, it beats the chatter within, covens getting to know one another, asking about the wolves, Raphael is sulking in the attic with Alistair, Michelle is talking with Rosalie and Renesmee animatedly, for a vampire, Gabe is sat reading in the study away from everyone else. Lucy taps her cane against the trees as she strides slowly along a tiny worn path and she knows she is being followed, she chooses to ignore him for now, if he wanted her to know he is there he would have come forward. She pulls off a glove and reaches out, touching a small patch of ivy climbing on the tree trunk at her side, the ivy crinkles and turns black, dead, before it falls from the tree, she sighs and returns her glove to her hand.

“I thought Gabe was exaggerating” He finally talks up behind her, Lucy glances over her shoulder as Emmett makes himself visible behind her, for his size he can't half disappear when he wants to. “Just a touch?”

“Just a touch” she replies and wiggles her fingers at him. “Hence the gloves” she walks on again and he moves to walk at her side this time.

“What about....you know....” he clears his throat. “Being intimate?” she glances to him and raises an eyebrow at him.

“I don't....or well....not any more”

“So you used to....” she shrugs.

“Not many can withstand my.....curse, the other Horseman being the only ones.....it gets to you after a while, not being able to touch people....so you stop trying” she shrugs and clenches her cane as they walk.

“So...how long's it been since someone other than the Horseman touched you or that you've touched?”

“A few thousand years......” Emmett pauses in his stride to watch her walk.

“How old are you?” she laughs and he smiles subconsciously at the sound of her laughter.

“Let's just say...the Volturi....are children to us” she smirks as she disappears back into the house. Emmett scratches the top of his head as he raises an eyebrow.

“Huh....” He follows after her, she smirks back at him.

“Don't try and do the math, you may hurt yourself” he pouts at her and she laughs again.

“Alright....well tell me something”

“What?” she asks heading into the living room, where most of the other vampires are settled, the Irish coven and the Denali coven talking together.

“Anything....”

“Okay” she takes a seat on the couch in front of a huge window, the sun shining behind her, Emmett sits in the arm chair across from her. “So....religious lesson” she teases setting her cane down and crossing one leg over the other. “The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse are described in the last book of the New Testament of the Bible, called the Book of Revelation of Jesus Christ to John of Patmos, at 6:1-8. The chapter tells of a book or a scroll in God's right hand that is sealed with seven seals. The Lamb of God opens the first four of the seven seals, which summons four beings that ride out on white, red, black, and pale...or sometimes green horses”

“Your bikes” he points out and she smiles.

“Yeah, we kind of ran with the title a bit.....it's actually funny...”

“How so?”

“Our names...” she states. “Michelle, Raphael, Gabriel and Lucy......”

“Archangels” Carlisle tells Emmett with a smirk. “Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Lucifer” Lucy snorts.

“Our names are biblically good....except mine....but our titles are biblically bad.....Famine, War, Pestilence and Death...there is an irony in there somewhere......most vampires will hear one of two sides of us......not many know of both...”

“Both?” Lucy smirks.

“Well.....they don't call us the Horseman for no reason.......we can be biblically bad, when we want to be, Raph is a man fond of battle and war....it's who he is....he cannot just sit and ignore the world....he's been present in every war since he was turned......not always on the right side” Raph snorts as he leans in the door way.

“That's her way of telling you all I was Hitler's right hand vampire during the war......and I may have started the Russian Revolution.....it had been a quiet decade” he shrugs. “And...FYI....who to say we aren't the real Horseman”

“We're not” Lucy states with an eye roll, Emmett smirks watching her. “We are not billions of years old....”

“Well we are older than most....” Gabe mumbles from where he had been hidden in the corner, Rosalie sitting across from him glancing back at the others.

“I never understood why you four didn't take power from the Volturi” Carlisle states. “If anyone had a chance at over throwing them it would be you....”

“There are four of us, Carlisle” Lucy tells him back. “Who knows how many followers Aro has...” she shrugs and looks out the window. “Even with Raph, we might not have won” she smirks. “And I like my undead life” she looks to Raph who smiles warmly at her, Gabe smiling to himself. “And I love my undead family”

….................

And then another pair of unexpected friends arrived – unexpected, because neither Carlisle nor Rosalie had been able to contact the Amazons.

"Carlisle," The taller of the two very tall feline women greets him when they arrived. Both of them seemed as if they'd been stretched – long arms and legs, long fingers, long black braids, and long faces with long noses. They wore nothing but animal skins – hide vests and tight-fitting pants that laced on the sides with leather ties. It wasn't just their eccentric clothes that made them seem wild but everything about them, from their restless crimson eyes to their sudden, darting movements. Lucy could tell that Bella had never met any vampires less civilized. But Alice had sent them, and that was interesting news, to put it mildly. Why was Alice in South America? Just because she'd seen that no one else would be able to get in touch with the Amazons?

"Zafrina and Senna! But Where's Kachiri?" Carlisle asks. “I've never seen you three apart."

"Alice told us we needed to separate," Zafrina answers in the rough, deep voice that matched her wild appearance. "It's uncomfortable to be away from each other, but Alice assured us that you needed us here, while she very much needed Kachiri somewhere else. That's all she would tell us, except that there was a great hurry... ?" Zafrina's statement trails off into a question, Lucy stands close by, Emmett hovers near her, watching as Bella brings Renesmee out to meet them. Despite their fierce appearance, they listened very calmly to the story, and then allow Renesmee to prove the point. They were every bit as taken with Renesmee as any of the other vampires. The news about Alice is oddly comforting. Clearly, she is on some obscure mission of her own as she avoided whatever Aro had planned for her and Lucy knew Aro had something planned for her, with what Carlisle had told her of Alice's gifts.

…..................................


	5. Chapter Four

Lucy looses herself in her memories as she looks out the window at the stars above, she used to sit as a child and watch them for hours before her father would drag her back inside, she always used to find peace in the solitude of night, fitting that she would become what she is. She feels Emmett sit beside her, he remains quiet.

“We are not American” she tells him quietly before she looks to him. “Did you know that?”

“No” she smirks.

“I was born in Romania to a blacksmith and a simple maiden” she looks back out the window. “They were good parents I suppose, for the time, my father would always rush home to tuck me into bed...” she smiles a little. “He would tell me stories about creatures that stalked the night and feasted on the blood of the living” she taps the glass of the window. “Then things started happening in our village, people started disappearing......I was a child and I didn't understand” she glances to Emmett. “I had this dream.....of my parents dying.....I dreamt that some thing snuck into our home and killed them in their beds....three days later.....they were gone and I found....” Lucy closes her eyes. “There was so much blood”

“Lucy....”

“My death sense started before I turned.....” she tells him. “I know now that it was a vampire....and at the time I didn't understand why it left me alive......” she pulls her glove off and holds up her bare hand to the window. “Not till later....” she closes her eyes. “He was scouting” she tells him. “He wanted a strong coven....my parents were the first....” she turns to him. “They came back for me.....I remember I'd snuck out of the orphanage with this boy...” she smiles a little and shakes her head. “And I kept seeing my mother....but I knew that I couldn't have....she was dead....years and years dead.....and then my father grabbed me” she wiggles her fingers a little. “The vampire hadn't been scouting my parents”

“They'd been scouting you” he finishes, she nods.

“I was too young when he first came to the village, too young to turn, he'd made that mistake before, immortal children cannot control themselves, so he waited till I came of age....by then my death sense had...expanded....I got feelings, just knew when people were going to die...I never told anyone, they would have burnt me at the stake for being a witch but this vampire knew.......”

“He used your parent's love for you to convince them to turn you” she nods.

“They wanted me with them....forever” she sighs. “And, yes, he used that....My father was the one to turn me....” she then smirks glancing out the window, again. “Oh but after, once I woke......no one could touch me” she smirks wider. “The first five who tried dropped, dead....he was elated, he had the perfect weapon, there were wars going on all over the country, vampires against vampires, clashing and killing, with no one in their way to stop them.....” she crosses one leg over the other and turns back to Emmett. “This was before the Volturi....this was before we even started calling ourselves covens, there were no laws, there was nothing stopping us from being the monster we are......and he wanted to win....imagine the destruction I could have reaped” she touches the glass and smirks. “But my parents.....even undead, they loved me more than anything, hated the idea that I would be used as a mindless weapon, so we ran.....started amassing our own army.....I met Chel” she smiles. “My father and her father joined forces.....we were brought into this world in the same way, me and Michelle, both turned by over protective, over loving parents....Raph and Gabe came next, both creations of my father” she shrugs. “We were a force to be reckoned with” she smirks. “And then nearly a thousand years later.....it all fell apart, our rulers started ignore those of us that were gifted....removed them from the guard and swapped us with vampires of brute strength” she looks to Emmett. “Like yourself....that was our downfall when the Volturi came and slaughtered our coven.....brute strength was not enough....it took decades for them to wipe us all out...” she drops her smile. “Michelle lost her mother to them...and we fled....the four of us and my parents, her father.....we were all that remained....” she shrugs. “We tried again, to regroup, repopulate, and topple the Volturi, many times over the centuries....till I lost my mother....we decided we couldn't do it any more, so we fled again....”

“And you've been together, ever since?”

“Pretty much, every few hundred years we split up, do our own thing before regrouping again”

“Why'd you tell me all that?” Lucy glances to him and shrugs.

“No idea” she moves to pull her glove back on, Emmett grabs her wrist. “What are you doing?” she hisses at him before pausing, Emmett smirks at her and pulls the glove on her hand himself. She snaps her hand back and away from him once her glove is on. “How'd you do that?” she asks grabbing the skull on the top of her cane. He shrugs.

“Maybe you are not all that powerful” she glares at him. “Or maybe you are better at controlling it than you thought”

“You got lucky” she stands and starts to walk away. “I could have killed you”

“But you didn't”

“You are either incredibly brave to touch me or incredibly stupid....” she looks back at him. “I would put my money on the latter, do not touch me again” she stalks off, Emmett sighs and slumps in his seat. Michelle drops down in the chair Lucy had just been sat.

“Why did you do it?” Michelle asks quietly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

“She hasn't been touched in a very long time, I find it sad, that some one as beautiful as Lucy cannot enjoy someone else's touch...” Emmett looks to where she had disappeared. “That someone can't worship her they was she deserves”

“Is that what you would do?” Michelle asks with a smirk. “Worship her?” Emmett snaps his head to the blonde who wiggles her eyebrows.

“Maybe.....if she let me” Michelle scoots closer.

“Listen....vampires have been able to resist her gift before.....but....only three” Emmett looks to her.

“You three?” Lucy nods.

“Yes, it's part of why we work so well together....none of our 'dangerous' gifts work on the others” she waves her hand. “I can still shield them, and Lucy can still steal memories from us and check whether we are about to die or not....but my point” she pokes his nose. “Perhaps there is a reason you could touch her” she teases. “Just like there was a reason we could....” she stands. “And that scares her” Michelle walks away, Emmett stares after her before glancing out the window, Lucy pushes over a tree and then looks over her shoulder at him, she glares then turns away, Emmett sighs, two questions in his mind; 1. What reason could he have for touching her? 2. Why is she afraid?

…...........................

Raphael rounds Bella who stands still in the backyard, Lucy, Emmett, Edward, Alistair, Michelle and a few of the others watch, amused as Lucy smirks.

“Are you sure Bells?” she asks, cautiously.

“Yes, he knows how to fight, right?”

“That I do” Raph stops in front of Bella and shifts his stance, defensive, it's subtle, only a vampire would notice. “Alright” Raph nods in signal and Bella smirks and crouches before lunging, Edward stiffens whilst Lucy just smirks, Raph spins out the way, effortlessly as Bella then collides with the tree that had been behind War, it creaks before falling. Some of the others, more intrigued now step closer. “You are not trying!” he teases as he walks away before turning back to Bella who growls and launches herself at Raph, of course War just rolls his eyes and steps out the way, Bella skids to a stop this time. Emmett laughs as Bella looks pissed. “You are being too obvious, think outside of the box, Bella, they say you are smart” He teases. “So use your brain” Bella nods and charges again only this time she drops and slides towards Raph, War jumps and spins in the air over Bella before landing, Bella is on her feet and charging again. Raph spins and twirls out the way as Bella keeps at him before Bella calls for a time out, she knew she wouldn't get the jump on the man.

“I give up” Raph chuckles, Emmett looks down at Lucy who leans on her cane.


	6. Chapter Five

“Lucy” she rolls her eyes and keeps on walking away. “Ignoring me is childish” Emmett teases as he works to catch up to her.

“I'm not ignoring you” she tells him without looking back.

“Oh? Then what?”

“Pretending you are not here” she singsongs as she bounds up into the trees. He chuckles and walks below her.

“You are still mad me for touching you?”

“No, I'm mad at you for making me question my gift” she glances to him. “Making me question my coven” she stops and drops down. “It's been me, Gabe, Chel and Raph for...many many many years, only us...they are the only ones that can touch me.....only ones that have ever been able to touch me” she tugs off her glove and holds up her hand towards him. He watches her hand move towards his face. “It could have been a fluke....” she smirks, eyeing him. “Could have been....an 'off' day” she steps closer to him. “Could be that your.....strength....allows you to be...immune or...just slows it down.....do you really want to try again? To test the theories?” she ghosts her bare hand over his cheek, not touching, just close enough that he can feel a thrumming....a vibration of power across her skin. Almost like Kate when she turns on her electroshock gift. Lucy raises an eyebrow at him. “Touch me” she whispers with a smirk. “Let's see how brave you are” she raises an eyebrow, Emmett looks down at her before kissing her. She squeaks a little bit and grabs his shirt as he wraps an arm around her waist hoisting her up the second she starts kissing him back. He pulls back first with a smirk, setting her back on her feet before walking back to the house, leaving her staring at him as he walks away.

…..........................

Jacob is teaching some young Quileutes how to control themselves when they turn into wolves.

“Now, you guys can do some serious damage. Which is why you'll need to control your phasing. If your mom pisses you off, you don't want to tear her head off....” Suddenly Jacob stops as he hears something in the woods. “Whoever's coming wasn't invited” Jacob turns into a wolf and runs into the forest with the young wolves following him, they catch up and chase after two vampires who jump up some trees and then jump down and sit on some rocks mocking the wolves when Carlisle and the other vampire find them.

“Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home” Carlisle asks as Michelle snorts.

“What are they doing here?” Kate asks, Michelle and Lucy move towards the back of the group away from the new vampires, Emmett glances back to Lucy and raises an eyebrow at her.

“We heard the Volturi were moving against you. But that you would not stand alone”

“We didn't do what we were accused of” Carlisle tells them.

“We do not care what you did, Carlisle”

“We have been waiting a millennium for the ltalian scum to be challenged” Vladimir snarls.

“It's not our plan to fight the Volturi”

“Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed”

“They enjoy a good fight” Eleazar looks to the two Romanians

“Aro's witnesses?”

“Aww. Still hoping they'll listen?”

“When Aro wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime”

“So he's done this before?” Bella asks Eleazar.

“It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern”

“Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repentant”

“This person always has an ability. And they're always given a place with the Guard”

“This is all about Alice. He has no one like her”

“Which is why she left”

“Why does he need witnesses?” Emmett asks looking away from Lucy.

“To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven” Alistair states.

“Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving” Amun starts to leave, Michelle and Lucy share a look before Lucy steps in his way. Stefan and Vladimir look to her, surprised.

“And where will you go? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina or Kate or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition” She tells him.

“Lucretcia” Stefan states softly, she looks to him before looking away moving back to Michelle, Raphiel and Gabriel. Vladimir looks to Michelle who shrugs back at him. Edward looks to Amun.

“Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also for yours. And for the way you want to live” There's a moment of silence as the vampires look at each other, then Jacob stands.

“The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires” The Delani's stand.

“We will fight”

“This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule”

“We'll join you” Benjamin states.

“No”

“I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please”

“We will stand with you” Senna nods.

“So will we” Sioban looks to Carlisle who nods softly at her. Raphiel crosses his arms over his chest.

“What's one more fight” he teases nudging Lucy who rolls her eyes. Gabriel snorts and looks to Rosalie who glances back at him.

“Yeah, I'm all in” he states with a smile.

“Like I have a choice” Lucy mumbles as Michelle smirks.

“You could always tell us the outcome...” Michelle teases. “Which of us will die.....”

“Spoils the fun” Lucy states dryly before looking to Stefan and then leaves the room. Emmett follows after her as the other vampires start to step forward.

“That didn't take much”

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that”

“We'll see” Emmett catches as he follows Lucy out of the house.


	7. Chapter Six

Emmett finds Lucy down by the stream watching the fish, she glances to him slightly before looking back to the water.

“Lucretcia?” she snorts.

“It's my real name” she shrugs. “Lucy is just....easier” she states. “And only my father calls me Lucretcia” she looks to Emmett, and can see the cogs turning in his head, she smirks a little. “Stefan is my father” he looks to her.

“Oh....oooohhhh” she rolls her eyes.

“You're not going to try and kiss me again are you?” she asks with a small smirk.

“Was it that bad?”

“I never said that” she mumbles before her smile turns sad. “Do you know how long it's been since someone kissed me?” she asks quietly.

“I could tell” he answers sitting beside her.

“That bad, huh?” she looks away.

“No, no...it wasn't bad” he reaches towards her chin only to stop. “Can I?” she glances to him and then nods, he gently takes her chin between his fingers and brushes his fingers along her jaw. “Don't you miss it?” he asks as she closes her eyes, he leans closer to her. “Having someone touch you.....” he brushes his fingers down her neck. “To feel a soft caress...” he smirks ghosting his lips over hers. “To feel....a lovers lips” his fingers dance over her collarbone. “To have someone worship every inch of you” she opens her eyes to look at him. “Lucy” he whispers. She leans up and kisses him this time, his hand catching her waist to stop them both from toppling backwards. With the both of them into it this time, it's better, the way her lips move against his, the way his hand holds her close to him. “Wow” Emmett mumbles against her lips as she pulls back a little, she looks down and he knows that if they could she would be blushing. He reaches up and brushes his fingers over her cheek, she closes her eyes and leans into it.

…...........................

Lucy now lays with her head on Emmett's chest, his fingers playing with her hair, she suddenly gasps, Emmett looks to her as her eyes turns white. “Lucy?” he asks touching her face, before standing and lifting her up and rushing back to the house, Michelle appears at his side as Carlisle and Stefan moves towards them.

“What's happening?” Bella asks, Stefan nor Michelle look all that worried, though Stefan raises an eyebrow at the fact Emmett is touching Lucy and is alive. Michelle touches Lucy's head brushing her hair back.

“She's watching someone die” she tells them moving to an arm chair. “Set her down, she'll be fine in a few minutes” Emmett looks to Michelle who rolls her eyes. “It's part of her gift.....she sees when vampires are about to die.....I am guessing it's none of us...she'll be fine” Michelle assures Emmett with a smirk, Emmett sits in the chair with Lucy still in his arms.

…....................

In London, Jane and Alec chase down a Japanese vampire, Toshiro, they corner him and Alec releases his vapor, nearly killing him when Aro, Caius and Marcus arrive.

“Alec?” Alec takes back his power, releasing Toshiro from his vapor, Aro moves closer to Toshiro.

“I will never go against you”

“Of course not, my dear Toshiro” Aro indicates that Toshiro gives him his hand, when he takes his hand Aro reads his mind.”It seems Carlisle is still expecting you” Aro and the others turn and start walking off, leaving Alec and Jane to deal with Toshiro.

“Carlisle is all but ensuring his own destruction”

“Sad, isn't it?”

….......................

Lucy sits up right and looks to Emmett under her, she frowns.

“Urm....you went all...” he waves to his eyes.

“Oh....” she stands and steps away from him.

“Who was it?” Gabriel asks from where he reads with Rosalie in the corner, the blonde glancing to Lucy.

“Toshiro” Carlisle looks to her. “I'm sorry” Lucy tells the man. Carilsle sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Do I dare ask”

“The twins” she answers, Carlisle nods as Gabriel rolls his eyes, he never liked the two of them. “Aro is aware that you are gathering allies” Lucy tells him looking out the window. “If he is aware how many I didn't see” she looks to Emmett and then away again, Gabriel looks to Rosalie who now lays with her head in his lap, she smirks and wiggles her eyebrows at him, he brushes his fingers through her hair and smirks.

…..............................

Raphael sits on a fallen log as Michelle meditates, covering and uncovering herself in diamonds, Renesmee watches the shield causing her to smirk, Raphael stiffens sensing a wolf close by, he turns to look through the trees and meets the eyes of a smallish grey wolf who stops her stalking to stare at him. A small whine leaves her before she is walking towards him, Raphael stands moving into a defensive position, wolves make him nervous. She stops and sits on her hind legs just watching him. Raphael looks to Michelle and Renesmee, the blonde shrugging as she stand picking the girl up with a smile. Raphael follows them inside casting a look back at the wolf as a russet wolf – he knows is Jacob moves to her side, the two wolves look towards him. Jacob seems to be laughing.


	8. Chapter Seven

Stefan walks with Lucy, they are both quiet and it is increasingly awkward, it's been a while for the both of them. She keeps a hand on her cane and her other clenched in a fist at her side. Stefan has his hands behind his back, even if he could bring himself to hug his daughter, he really can't.

“How have you been?” he asks, she nods.

“Fine.....we have a small castle in Transylvania” he looks to her and smirks. “Yes, it is rather on the nose but.....”

“No, it's just you” he tells her with a warm smile, she smiles a little and looks down. “You were always one for the dramatics......”

“Weren't they all?” Vladimir drops down from the trees to walk at Lucy's other side. “It's why they work so well together.....the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse” he teases. “It's effective....I'll give you that”

“It was Michelle's idea”

“Mihai” Vladimir corrects.

“She prefers Michelle, it's easier to say” Lucy tells him back just as Bella heads towards them, she smiles a little uneasy of the two Romanians before looking to Lucy.

“Can I borrow you?”

“Borrow me?” Lucy cocks her head teasing the newborn, Bella shrugs. Stefan and Vladimir nod and walk away as Bella walks the other way, Lucy follows after her.

“I need your help” Bella pulls something from her jacket and hands it to Lucy, she takes it from Bella and spins it around in her hand.

“What is this?”

“Alice left it for you” Bella tells her, Lucy looks to her full name on the envelope. “It wasn't till Stefan...”

“Till he called me Lucretcia” Bella nods as Lucy open the envelope.

“I can go....”

“Nonesense.....no one can read your mind, right?” Bella nods. “Then my secrets are safe with you” she teases a little, Bella smirks back. Lucy looks down at the letter. 'Lucy, you have a contact J. Jenks....take Bella to see him, Jasper has already called ahead with the order.....Alice' Lucy frowns down at the letter and turns it over. “Is she usually so cryptic?” Bella laughs.

“Yes” Lucy snorts.

“Well.....we'll need to head to Seattle....soon...” Bella raises an eyebrow. “Spend some time together...” she taps her ear and Bella nods. “Girl time” Lucy cringes a little as Bella laughs.

“I am guessing with you and Emmett and Gabe and Rose getting close you will be sticking around......”

“Me and Emmett are not...no that's not....I don't know what you are talking about” Lucy grumbles. “Wait!” Bella looks to her. “Gabe and Rose?” Bella smirks.

“You hadn't noticed?” Bella asks as they head back towards the house. “They are practically one person by now”

“Huh” Lucy then smiles. “Good for him” Bella looks to her.

“You don't think they think the same for you and Em?” Lucy raises an eyebrow and looks to the house, Emmett smiles down from the window and Lucy smirks looking away from him.

“Perhaps” Lucy mumbles quietly.

….............................

Lucy leans against her cane as she waits for Bella to arrive in Seattle. Michelle, Raph and Gabe had gone off shopping whilst she met up with Bella, said brunette climbs out of her car and looks to Death who leans up and walks towards her.

“Evening” she greets. Bella smiles at her.

“Thank you for doing this”

“Ah well......” Bella smirks at her.

“Emmett talk you into it?”

“Yeah” Lucy mumbles as they head towards the restaurant.

“You notice Leah is hovering around the house more?” Bella asks. Lucy hums and cocks her head.

“Yeah, yeah I did.....I think that has something to do with Raph....he's been refusing to leave the house...” Bella stops and looks to Lucy.

“You don't think she...”

“Imprinted?” Lucy looks back at Bella. “Yeah I do” she shrugs. “Raph's just stubborn and he really hasn't had the best experience with werewolves....this one time, we were in China and we were ambushed by werewolves.....Raph jumped between Michelle and a wolf and he got injured.....pretty bad.....he's not been right since......can't trust the wolves.....and it's not his fault...”

“Maybe we can talk to Jacob” Lucy shrugs.

“Maybe” they reach the host. “We're meeting Mr. Jenks”

“Right this way” the host leads them to a table where Mr Jenks stands smiling at Lucy.

“Miss Horeseman”

“J” she greets. “This is Bella Cullen”

“Mrs. Cullen”

“Hi” The three of them take a seat. Jenks looks to Lucy.

“I'm so happy you called” he tells her before looking to Bella. “I always meet my private clients here. It's more comfortable than the office” Lucy scoffs.

“And it's more public” she tells Bella as Jenks smiles.

“What type of work do you do, J.?”

“Oh, you know, this and that. It's always different, which keeps it interesting”

“Have you known Lucy long?”

“I've been working with her for more than 20 years. And my late partner knew Lucy 15 years before that” Bella looks to Lucy who winks.

“I assume that the order is ready?” She asks Jenks.

“Of course. I've never been late with a delivery” Jenks slides an envelope towards Bella, she opens the envelope to find forged passports and documentation for Renesmee and Jacob. “There a problem?”

“No. My husband and I thought that we'd all be traveling together”

“I was told only two were traveling. The instructions were very clear” Bella clearly disappointed puts the passports and documents back into the envelope.

“It's my mistake. Apparently, that's not going to happen” Lucy touches Bella's arm carefully, the newborn appreaciates the gesture as they stands.

“See you around, J”

“Lucy” he nods as she and Bella leave.

“It's just to get them away....that does not mean we are not going to win” Lucy tells Lucy. “She could mean for you to join them a few days later, with no need for a false identity” Bella looks to her.

“Do you believe that?”

“I have not seen one of us die yet.....” she looks to Bella. “My death sense is usually pretty spot on.....” she stops causing Bella to do so as well. “When I was little I saw my parents death three days before it happened.......as I got older my death sense got stronger and when I became a vampire stronger more so.....now I can look at human and know how long they are going to live.....vampire sometimes....I get visions of their deaths...you saw the other day” Bella nods. “It's like that.....but the closer I am to someone....the more notice I get......I am pretty close to Emmett.....and Rosalie and Carlisle.....I like to think I would be given plenty of notice if anything was going to happen to them” Bella nods. Lucy turns to her. “I would like to try something with you when we get back” Bella raises an eyebrow. “There is an aspect of my gift that I do not get to practice much....because it involves touching...you are a shield so in theory....” they share smirks. “I should be able to touch you long enough to use my other gift without hurting you......hopefully”

“Hopefully?”

“I get if you don't want to do it”

“I'll try it....what gift?”

“Gift absorption....through touch I can become what they are...with you I would become a shield...with Edward...a telepath....and it doesn't work on the other Horseman.....I knew talking to Edward about it with my Life absorption gift would...”

“I'll help” Bella tells her, Lucy relaxes and smiles.

“Thank you” they share smiles.

“Emmett's right about you”

“Oh?”

“You're not as scary as you like to make out” Lucy laughs.

“Just don't let it get around, alright?”

“Promise” Bella tells her as they walk towards her car.


	9. Chapter Eight

Lucy sits cross legged in front of Bella, Emmett stands behind her with the other Horseman, Bella sits in front of her, Edward with Renesmee and Jacob behind her. Lucy tugs off her glove one finger at a time as Benjamin, Garrett, Kate and Tanya, Eleazar and the Romanians.

“If this doesn't work....” Lucy starts. “It'll be painful”

“It'll work” Bella tells her holding up her hand. “If it works?”

“I'll push your shield out........cover as many as I can, it's the only way I'll know it works” Lucy looks to Edward, he nods. “Edward will tell me who I cover, if this works Bella.....you could shield another whilst I mimic their gift...with Kate or Zafrina or Benjamin.........against the Volturi....”

“She'd be invaluble” Edward states.

“I wish someone had seen that......once upon a time” she smiles sadly at Edward, Stefan looks to Lucy sadly from behind her, she can feel it on the back of her head. Edward gives her a sad smile back as she raises her hand. “Are you ready?” Bella nods, Lucy presses her hand to Bella's, the newborn cringing a little before she shoves up her shield, Lucy's eyes turn pure white as she mimics and throws out Bella's shield.

“Emmett...Benjamin.....Kate....Eleazor...” Edward calls them out as they are shielded. “Jacob.......Renesmee.....Tanya....” his smile is evident in his voice. “Garrett......Stefan.....Vladimir.....Carlisle” he sounds surprised, Carlisle is sat in his study with... “Siobhan.....Carmen. . .Senna.....Peter...Charlotte...Liam” Edward laughs. “Alistair......No body move” Edward warns. “I wanna see how far she can go” Lucy pushes harder. “Seth, Leah............Sam” Lucy gasps as the shield snaps back. She pulls her hand from Bella who smiles at her as Lucy's eyes turn back to her vampire ones.

“How far?” Lucy asks.

“Past the treaty line” Edward answers. Lucy smiles.

“If Bella and Michelle are close....I could push out a mental and a physical shield.....no one would get past.....” she looks to Bella and Michelle. “I would like to practice” they both nod. “But not today” she smiles at Bella. “Thank you”

“Thank you” Lucy raises an eyebrow. “For not killing me” Bella teases, Lucy smirks and nods. Lucy stands and moves to Michelle who smirks at her. “Look at you...touching people”

“Shut up” she warns teasingly. “It's weird.....” the others all disperse, Emmett moving to Lucy who smiles at him. “Being around others....”

“Suppose we better get used to it” Gabe mumbles with a smirk. “Between me and you and then Raph and his wolf....”

“Shut up....filthy beast isn't coming anywhere near me” he growls looking to where Leah pads out of the trees. Lucy punches his arm.

“Will you not.......have you even spoken to her?” Raph growls and stalks away. “Stubborn” Lucy rolls her eyes.

“He just has bad memories of the wolves....”

“But they are NOT werewolves” Gabe mumbles. “Not the feral beasts we encontered in China.......he just has to get that through his THICK SKULL” he voices louder for Raph to hear. Lucy sighs. “What?” Gabe asks innocently before he walks away and to Rosalie who smiles at him. Lucy watches warmly as Michelle smiles. Emmett touches Lucy's back softly, she glances up at him, he smiles down at her.

“Those eyes of yours are kinda freaky” he tells her, she rolls her eyes and slaps his chest, he grabs her hand and slides her glove back on. She smiles warmly at him. Michelle shakes her head softly before walking away.

“Chel?”

“I'm going for a walk” she calls back. “I'll be back later”

.................................

Michelle walks across the top of a fallen tree log, her heels would make it difficult if she were human but she just so happened to be a master at stilletos by now. She jumps down and then smirks.

“You don't hide very well...puppy dog” she teases hearing the leaves rustling on the other side of the treaty line, she glances to the side as a wolf steps out, she catches his eyes and he drops to his front staring up at her, she crouches and cocks her head before standing and walking away.

..................................

Raph sits with Alistair in the loft, as far away as he can get from the she-wolf, he glances out the window and glares at Leah who sits on her flanks staring up at him. Raph crosses his arms over his chest and sulks.

…...............................

Gabe sits with Rosalie against his chest, his fingers braiding a small slither of her blonde hair, he moves to whisper in her ear.

“You are beautiful, you know that?” she smiles down into her lap as he touches her neck. “In all my travels I have never crossed someone as beautiful as you”

“You are exaggerating” Gabe smiles and kisses her cheek.

“I'm really not” he wraps his arms around her and she leans back into his embrace.

…...............................

Lucy looks over the top of the book in her hand to Emmett who sits with Seth playing video games, she smiles watching them before covering it with her book when Emmett looks over at her. Seth smirks looking between them before beating Emmett on the game.

“No fair!!” Emmett complains, Lucy smirks and chuckles. “Oh..funny is it?” Emmett teases. “Death” she raises her eyes over the book at Emmett who raises an eyebrow.

“I wouldn't annoy a woman called Death” Seth points out. Lucy smirks harder, she hasn't smiled this much in decades, Emmett stands and stalks towards her.

“I'm not scared of Death” he states, Lucy lowers her book and raises an eyebrow. “She's not that scary” he places his hands on the side of her chair leaning closer to Lucy, till his nose almost touches hers. He smirks and leans closer to kiss her, Lucy kisses him back a little before pulling away and turning her head from him, Emmett smirks as he walks back to the couch and Seth who smirks to himself.


	10. Chapter Nine

There's a new wolf that hangs around now, mostly around Michelle who is less put out by it than Raph, Paul, he'd introduced himself to Michelle with a huge dopy smile on his face. Leah had groaned from her spot against the tree, she'd been watching Raph pace one of the floors above, though he is less tense now, looks to her more, Lucy is swear she even saw longing in his eyes, once, for a second and then it was gone. The Horseman have been alone with themselves since the beginning, why can't they take a little bit of something for themselves. Lucy leans against Emmett's chest as she reads, he braids a few strands of her hair, Michelle sits against Paul-wolf's chest, his head in her lap, that had been an easier alliance than Leah and Raph. Emmett leans closer and kisses Lucy's neck, she smirks and tilts her head to the side allowing him better access to her skin, he smirks against her neck. He kisses up her neck and along her jaw.

“Lu?” he takes her hand. “I....” he clears his throat. “I love you” she smiles and glances to him. “It's okay if you don't want to say it back....” she leans up and kisses him, she wraps an arm around his neck. He kisses her back before she pulls away.

“I love you too” she tells him softly. He smiles and brushes her hair back behind her ear touching her neck gently.

“When this is over......”

“If...” he nips at her neck.

“When” he corrects. “Will you return to your castle?” she shrugs.

“I guess...I mean..it's our home...” she smirks a little. “You could come with us, there's plenty of space....”

“My family....”

“Will understand” Esme states behind them, they both look to her. “And there are things called airplanes and cellphones” she teases warmly. “We'll never be far” she tells Emmett. “It's your chance for your own life, Em” Lucy smiles warmly at the woman. “Take it” she looks to Rosalie. “Both of you” Carlisle wraps an arm around Esme.

“We have a private jet” Gabe states. “Ready to fly in a few hours......”

“Think about it” Michelle states looking to Paul-wolf, scratching between his ears. Emmett nuzzles into Lucy's neck sharing a look with Rosalie.

….............................

As the snow is falling, the vampires and Jacob have set up camp in the woods, Jacob brings some wood and drops it on the ground, then Benjamin uses his powers to produce fire from his fingertips and throws it on the woods to start a fire, Emmett pulls Lucy closer to his chest, Paul, not wanting to be away from Michelle sits on the ground with Michelle curled up on his lap, Leah beside them (Raph only warming up slightly), he watches her from where he stands with Gabe and Rosalie.

“That's what I'm talkin' about. A little pre-battle bonfire. Telling war stories” Jacob sits next to Benjamin and looks across the fire and sees the other vampires standing. “Or just standing there like frickin' statues” Suddenly Garrett spins in and sits next to them by the fire.

“Name any American battle. I was there”

“Little Bighorn”

“I came this close to biting Custer. But the lndians got him first” Kate spins in and sits next to Garrett.

“Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own”

“lfyou're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Years' War. No one does rebellion like the lrish” Liam tells them.

“You lost the Eleven Years' War”

“Aye. But it was one hell of a rebellion”

“The Russian Revolution” Raph states. “They know how to rebel” he and Liam share a smirk. Emmett strokes Lucy's neck with a smile. Vladimir and Stefan look to each of the Horseman.

“When we ruled, everything came to us” they all look to Vladimir. “Prey, diplomats, favor seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints” Stefan looks to Lucy.

“We were honest about what we were”

“We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify” Michelle and Vladimir share a soft look. Stefan looks to Lucy sadly.

“Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burned our castles” he states, Lucy curls into Emmett's chest.

“We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor” The four horseman share a look. “We have been ready to do battle for ages”

…...............

Stefan stands off in the trees with Lucy, she leans against the tree watching Paul and Emmett talk.

“You seem...happy” Stefan tells her. Lucy smiles.

“I am....” he smiles sadly at her.

“I haven't seen you smile in over a thousand years” he tells her reaching up and ghosting his hand over her face, he can't touch her but the gesture is there. “I approve” he tells her. “It doesn't mean anything, I know.....but....”

“Thank you” she looks to him. “You are still my father, vampire and human” he smiles at her. “If we survive you should come by the castle” he nods.

“I would like that, very much.....I wish to hug you but I know I cannot”

“Thoughts there” she tells him back.


	11. Chapter Ten

When it is time for the Volturi to arrive, the Cullens, the Horsemen and the witnesses, all gather are met in a large, snow-covered field, Garret stands next to Kate as they watch and wait.

“If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman” he tells her.

“Now you tell me” she tells him back, Raph looks back to where the wolves are hiding, Michelle takes his hand in hers and squeezes, Raph looks to her and pulls her closer. Gabe looks to Rosalie who smiles a little back at him. Emmett takes Lucy's hand in his and raised it to his lips. She looks up at him softly. They hear the Volturi and their army getting closer and turn to look across the field.

“The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming!” Suddenly Aro and his army become visible and it's clear that they outnumber the Cullens and their witnesses, Edward watches Aro as they walk towards them.

“Aro's looking for Alice” As Aro and his army get closer, we see the wolf packs coming out to join the Cullens and their witnesses, Jacob in his wolf form comes and stands next Bella, Renesmee and Edward, Paul moves to leans against Michelle's side as Leah moves closer to Raph, he looks to her and holds out a hand, she moves to press her head into it. Aro and his army stand in a line facing the Cullens and their witnesses, Carlisle walks forward to address them.

“Aro, Iet us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner”

“Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us”

“I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken”

“We see the child. Do not treat us as fools” Cauis snaps back.

“She is not an lmmortal! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks”  
“Artifice!”  
“I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved” Edward looks at Bella then makes his way towards Aro, as Bella watches Edward walk towards Aro she reaches over and takes Lucy's uncovered hand, the pair share a look as Lucy's eyes turn white and she throws up a shield around Edward. As Edwards reaches Aro, Lucy pulls the shield back, just enough to uncover Edward, when Edward extends his hand to Aro, Aro takes it and uses his power to read his thoughts and realizes that Renesmee is not an immortal child. “I'd like to meet her” Edward turns and looks at Bella and Renesmee, Bella and Lucy share another look, the older vampire letting go of Bella's hand. Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and Emmett then walk towards Aro. “Ah. Young Bella. Immortality becomes you” Aro smiles and then shrieks with laughter as he hears Renesmee's heart beating. “I hear her strange heart” Aro holds out his hand and Renesmee walks closer to him.

“Hello, Aro” Renesmee then touches Aro's cheek, using her powers on him, Aro becomes transfixed by what she shows him.

“Magnifico! Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human”

“Impossible!” Cauis snaps.

“Do you think they fooled me, brother?” Bella, Edward and Renesmee walk back to join the other witnesses.

“Bring the informer forward” Irina is brought towards Caius and Aro. “Is that the child you saw?”  
“I'm not sure”

“Jane”

“She's changed. This child is bigger”  
“Then your allegations were false”  
“The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake. I'm sorry” Edward sees that Irina is about to execute.

“Caius, no!” Felix then steps forward and hits Irina and snaps her head off.

“Irina!” Caius then sets fire to the rest of Irina's body, Kate and Tanya scream and run towards Aro and his army, Garrett gets hold of Kate, she uses her power to electrocute him, Edward then turns to Zafrina.

“Blind them” Zafrina uses her power to blind Kate and Tanya, stopping them from attacking.

“We must attack!”

“Tanya, this is what they want. If you attack now, we'll all die” Edward then looks at Zafrina and she stops blinding Kate and Tanya. As Tanya and Kate stop their attack on Aro and his army, Jane looks at Edward.

“Pain” Jane uses her power to bring Edward down in pain, but Bella manages to use her power to shield Edward, he gets up and walks towards Bella.

“It's working” Bella looks to Lucy who smiles. Bella smiles as Jane realizes her powers are useless against her shield, then Alec steps forward and tries to use his deadly vapor but Aro stops him.

“Aro, you see there's no law broken here”

“Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing ofwhat this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow” Just then two figures emerge from the nearby woods. “HA!” Edward realizes it's Alice and Jasper.

“Alice”

“Alice!” As Alice and Jasper walk up to Aro and his army, two of Aro's guards stop them. “My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all”

“I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind” Aro looks at her with suspicion. “Let me show you” Alice extends her hand, Aro motions for his guards to let Alice go.

“Brother?” Caius asks. Alice walks up to Aro and he takes hold of her hand, as Aro reads her mind. There is a moments silence. A long moment. Emmett looks down at Lucy; eyes worried. She glances up at him and then kisses his arm. Aro pulls his hand back from Alice.

“Now you know. That's your future. Unless you decide on another course” Alice points out.

“We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a grave threat” Caius complains.

“But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?” Edward asks.

“Of course. But that cannot be known” Caius answers.

“Actually, it can” Edward comments as two more witnesses walk in from the woods, they come and stand next to Alice.

“I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil” Alice admits.

“We have enough witnesses” Caius points out.

“Let him speak, brother” Aro counters.

“I am half human, half vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal”

“How old are you?” Bella asks.

“A hundred and fifty years”

“At what age did you reach maturity?” Aro counter asks.

“I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then”

“And your diet?”

“Blood, human food. I can survive on either. Marcus: These children are much like us” Marcus comments.

“Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies” Caius reminds them, Aro turns and addresses his army.

“Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today” Some of the Volturi look disappointed, including Caius and Jane, but they all listen to Aro and quickly leave, then before leaving Aro looks at Alice and Bella and then to Lucy and her Horsemen. “Such a prize” Emmett's hand tightens in Lucy's. Aro then turns and leaves.


	12. Epi

Emmett and Rosalie were the first to move into the huge mansion in Transylvania. Lucy and Gabe easily convincing them both to join them after the whole Volturi thing. Raph and Michelle stuck around Forks; getting to know their wolves. Leah was the easiest to convince to join them. She wanted to escape Sam and his pack and was more then happy to join Raph. With their land there is plenty of space for the wolf to prowl and run if she so wanted to. Paul was the hardest to convince, leaving his friends behind. And Michelle understood, and waited for him, it took him two years of phone calls, of her visiting him, letters before he moved to Transylvania with the others. And the vampires and wolves took time to get used to their presence, to getting used to the fact that they're now bonded forever.

….........

Leah smacks the back of Paul's head as he steals the bacon from her plate, him having eaten all of his already.

“Get your own” She growls at him, Paul just smirks and eats the bacon. Gabe smirks from where he reads the paper at the end of the table, he glances to Michelle sat at Paul's side reading from a classic novel, she glances back at her 'brother' and shrugs with a fond smile. This is every breakfast, and nothing new to the Horsemen. It's home. It's comfort. And they wouldn't change it. Raph kisses Leah's head as he passes her, the wolf smiling down at her breakfast, he takes the seat at her side. Though the vampires don't eat they do still spend breakfast together.

…..........

None of them have ever been happier. Even Lucy has lightened up with Emmett around; she laughs, and smiles, and sings. They're like one big screwed up family.

….........

Emmett likes to watch Lucy sitting and reading, when a sort of peace comes over her. The light behind her streaming through the window to illuminate and sparkle her pale skin. Stunning. He sits next to her some days, most days, all days. He does it now. She closes her book and climbs into his lap, he chuckles wrapping his arms around her.

“What a life we live” he comments warmly kissing her cheek.

“It's not perfect” Lucy comments warmly. “But it's ours” she strokes at the back of Emmett's head. “And we have forever” he nods and smiles back.

“Forever” he agrees and then kisses her pulling her further onto his lap.


End file.
